Medical devices may be used to treat a variety of medical conditions. Medical electrical stimulation devices, for example, may deliver electrical stimulation therapy to a patient via implanted electrodes. Electrical stimulation therapy may include stimulation of nerve, muscle, brain tissue or other tissue within a patient. An electrical stimulation device may be fully implanted within the patient. For example, an electrical stimulation device may include an implantable electrical stimulation generator and one or more implantable leads carrying electrodes. Alternatively, the electrical stimulation device may comprise a leadless stimulator. In some cases, implantable electrodes may be coupled to an external electrical stimulation generator via one or more percutaneous leads or fully implanted leads.
Patients afflicted with movement disorders or other neurodegenerative impairment, whether by disease or trauma, may experience muscle control and movement problems, such as rigidity, bradykinesia (i.e., slow physical movement), rhythmic hyperkinesia (e.g., tremor), nonrhythmic hyperkinesia (e.g., tics) or akinesia (i.e., a loss of physical movement). Movement disorders may be found in patients with Parkinson's disease, multiple sclerosis, and cerebral palsy, among other conditions. Delivery of electrical stimulation and/or a fluid (e.g., a pharmaceutical drug) by a medical device to one or more sites in a patient, such as a brain, spinal cord, leg muscle or arm muscle, in a patient may help alleviate, and in some cases, eliminate symptoms associated with movement disorders.